pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: The Last Reminiscence/Plot and explanations
The plot and explanations of the events in the game Plants vs. Zombies: The Last Reminiscence. Disclaimer: Some of the stuffs here might be more detailed with additional information that don't get explained in-game. This page's purpose is to tell the game's stories with in-depth details and explanations. "The Last Reminiscence" is a world generated from Mirine’s memories over the course of several periods. Each region in The Last Reminiscence is generated from Mirine’s memorable moments during each major periods in her life. The Last Reminiscence will continue to thrive as long as Mirine stays happy and strong with her reality world and new regions full of good memories will be added as a result. Mirine, an 18 year old girl in her last year of high school, suffered from crippling depression. She had to take a university entrance exam in less than two months. She also had to prepare for the school’s final exams that’ll be coming in two weeks which covers subjects that won’t be in her university entrance exams. She’s the best student in her group of three other close friends so they and her parents had very high expectations of her. She also had a piano competition coming up in a month, she was worried, worried that as she divided time for all these stuffs and the results of all the things will turn out disappointing. Additionally, she had a crush on a boy in her class but the school year is ending soon, if she hadn’t do something, he might be gone forever. She then became depressed and eventually felt dizzy and lost consciousness. This caused The Last Reminiscence world to become unstable and starts to fall apart. She then woke up in a region in "The Last Reminiscence" called Cloudy Skylands. As Mirine woke up and found herself in Cloudy Skylands, she was greeted by a man named Morea. The two proceeded to explore the place. They noticed that the place was getting invaded with zombies. Along the process of defeating zombies, a voice was heard about launching an all out attack. The two realized there’s a person behind the zombie army. The two then managed to defeated the zombies from Cloudy Skylands. After that they met a robot that wandered to Cloudy Skylands to seek for help named Dagtron. Dagtron was sick as the zombies infected the main computer of his. The two agreed the help and was shrunk down and entered Dagtron’s body to fight the zombies. Entering another region located in The Last Reminiscence, which is in Dagtron’s body, called Cyber Highway. After fixing Dagtron, they became friends and became a group of three. They wandered around, continuing to explore the skylands until they came by the lake and spotted a cat-like figure sitting by the lake crying. Her name was Azura and she explained to the group that she came from Sweety Candyland, a kingdom right below Cloudy Skylands. She came to the skylands to seek for help since Sweety Candyland was plagued by zombies as well. The three agreed to help so Azura carried them all to Sweety Candyland below with her wings. Sweety Candyland was a beautiful place with landscapes made of sweets. It was surrounded by a river. After the zombies were all defeated, they were greeted with a man named Mirexus. The group explained Mirexus that they were tracking down a mysterious guy who was behind the zombies’ summoning for a while. Mirine also explained that she was finding a way back home. Mirexus asked Mirine if she remembered anything prior to her arrival here, Mirine realized she couldn’t remember anything before arriving in Cloudy Skylands. Mirexus agreed to help and took them all to his mansion in the forest across the river surrounding Sweety Candyland since the group looked tired up after all these trips. They arrived at Mirexus’ mansion. They had dinner and then the zombies came in the mansion. This is where the events of Dream Waltz took place. After finishing everything and defeating the zombies, Mirexus was gone. The mysterious voice happened again and praised them for the splendid job defeating the zombies and warned them about the final dangers they were going to face. The mansion started collapsing and the group fled from the mansion. While escaping, Mirine fell unconscious once again. Mirine woke up to see her friends. They explained that they were in a region called Mellow Memories. This place was on the edge of The Last Reminiscence. It was also plagued by zombies, but this time in addition to new zombies introduced, the previous zombies encountered in the previous 4 regions appeared as well. As they fought zombies and travelled along Mellow Memories, the mysterious voice kept telling stories of the life of one girl. Mirine later realized that the girl in the story was herself all along and she remembered that the things in the stories was the real happy moments that happened to her, with connections to each of the previous 4 worlds and Morea, Dagtron and Azura as well. Here is how the 5 worlds relate to Mirine’s life and memories. Cloudy Skylands was formed at the time of her pre-school years. Mirine loved to imagine what was beyond the clouds with her mom. It sparked a lot of her imaginations. She loved to draw stuffs she thought might be above the clouds, like a skyland city full of fun stuffs and white fluffy landscapes with rainbows, airplanes and winged unicorns. Cyber Highway was formed at the time of her elementary school years. Around the age of 7 year old Mirine, her dad introduced her to computers. She spent a lot of times on computer and had her favorite game, with a character named Dagtron being her favorite character in the game. Sweety Candyland was formed at the time of her middle school years. She had a group four people consisting of herself and three close friends. They were always together and was in the same class for the entirety of three middle school years. They often go to a dessert cafe near the school after classes. Mirine’s favorite was strawberry cheesecake. The girls became close to one staff of the cafe, who dressed up as the mascot of the place which is a cute princess cat. That staff was very nice, talking to them about the problems they had, giving advices and cheering them up and that’s what formed Azura in The Last Reminiscence. Later the girls parted ways and attended different high schools. Dream Waltz was formed at the time of her high school years. Mirine had a crush named Morea, which made the guy who waited for her arrival to The Last Reminiscence in Cloudy Skylands. Morea was a smart, good looking, popular and gentle boy. Mirine was paired up with Morea during their waltz class and Mirine was very happy about it. Mellow Memories was the most recently formed region, at the moment Mirine arrived in The Last Reminiscence. It represents the desire to escape all the problems she had at the time and she lately frequently imagined herself in her happy times in the past that she had. The mysterious voice revealed himself. He was Mirexus. Mirexus explained that the real Mirine in real life was a depressed girl from all the problems she had at that moment making The Last Reminiscence unstable and started to fall apart so as Mirine fell unconscious due to that and entered The Last Reminiscence, Mirexus as a memory guardian who had to maintain the stability of The Last Reminiscence formed an undead army to keep her from escaping back to reality since he thought having Mirine here in The Last Reminiscence with all the places formed by her happy memories would make her happy and make The Last Reminiscence a glorious place again. Mirine in real life was just a sleeping beauty at that point. Mirine didn’t want that and wanted to go back to her reality world to fix everything. Mirexus didn’t want that so the final fights of happened in Mellow Memories night 20. Mirine and the group defeated Mirexus successfully. They then saw the exit, Cocopuff the Merchant Witch appeared told Mirine a secret spell to return to The Last Reminiscence whenever she wanted to by chanting the spell before bedtime and she would visit The Last Reminiscence as her dreams. As Mirine wakes up in her real world, she had the will to face all the problems bravely and turned into a happy girl, restoring The Last Reminiscence to its full glory, ready to form more memorable regions from what future events might happen to Mirine. Dialogues for this game here.